Domestic Bliss
by lyradaemon
Summary: Marian's bright idea of a birthday party for Daemonar turns out to be more than she and Lucivar expected. NEW CHAPTERS ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**Domestic Bliss, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; I borrowed it all from Anne Bishop.**

**I'm writing this in between chapters of my current BJT fic, 'Sapphire'. For all of you following it: DON'T WORRY! I haven't abandoned it, I just decided to write a little something else. It's a short little fic about life for Lucivar and Marian. Hope you like it!**

"Papa!" A shrill childish voice shouted in his ear.

Lucivar opened one eye, saw his son, then promptly closed it again.

"Papa wake up!" Small hands shook his arm. Lucivar moaned sleepily.

"'S too early," he mumbled, burying his face in his pillow. The figure beside him stirred.

"Lucivar it's your son's birthday. You're not allowed to ignore him."

"Yes I am," Lucivar replied churlishly. "It's _my_ sleep time." He snaked an arm around his wife's waist. "Besides, I have more important things on my mind now…"

Marian snorted and sat up. "Wake up Lucivar before I kick you." He sat up rather alertly. Marian grinned at her husband before turning to Daemonar. "Happy Birthday sweetheart," she said, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm old now," Daemonar replied, kissing his mother's cheek.

"Seven isn't old," Lucivar said, tousling his son's hair. "Wait til you get to my age; then you'll feel old."

Daemonar regarded him thoughtfully. "You're not _that_ old Papa; well, not as old as Saetan."

Lucivar tried very hard not to laugh. "I don't think he'd appreciate you saying that," he said calmly, lips twitching.

"Do you want to go downstairs and open your presents?" Marian asked with a bright smile. Daemonar jumped up and down on the bed excitedly. Lucivar rolled his eyes before sliding under the covers again. Marian gave him a hard kick before climbing out of bed. "You'd better be down in a minute Lucivar," she warned. "Otherwise you won't be allowed any cake today."

Lucivar laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later Marian stood glaring at her husband. "You're helping, Lucivar," she said firmly. "No arguments."

Lucivar glared right back. "But you know I'm useless with children!"

"Well Daemonar's managed alright so far. It won't be that bad; all of them are well-behaved – well, usually anyway." She frowned.

"Precisely: _usually_. I don't want to have to deal with countless young children at a birthday party. Someone will get hurt and then it will be all my fault."  
Marian sighed; she had to admit it, Lucivar was right. Whenever something went wrong, he was always blamed it for.

But still, he _had_ promised he'd help out at Daemonar's birthday party. Marian had actually been the one to suggest the idea, and at first Lucivar had been firmly against the whole thing. But Marian had – with some very sneaky persuasion – changed his mind, and so invitations had gone out to the various children Daemonar wanted to invite.

That was several weeks ago now. It had been a good idea at the time, Marian thought darkly to herself. Right now, all she wanted to do was nothing. And with eight young children about to be set loose in her house, the future wasn't looking bright.

"They're just going to be here for a few hours Lucivar. Then they'll all go home and we can have some peace and quiet again." Marian looked imploringly at him. Lucivar seemed to give in.

"Oh alright. But if they start crying, I'm having nothing to do with it."

"Fair enough." Marian stepped forward, slipping her arms around his waist. Lucivar smiled as he leant down to kiss her sweetly. "I should probably go and finish arranging things," she said regretfully when they broke apart, her eyes slightly glazed. "They'll be here soon."

Lucivar gave her one last kiss before releasing her. "We'll have to finish that off tonight," he said with a sly grin before heading off to find his wayward son.

Marian sighed as she set about preparing the last of the dishes for the party. She had made all of it – right down to huge chocolate cake covered in black – Daemonar's favourite colour – dragons. There were countless little sandwiches and cakes decorated in icing the colour of each of the Jewels – always a hit with little people, she had found. There were plenty of small meat pies and even some fruit slices. Marian insisted on healthy eating for her son.

Just as she was fixing a dragon wing back onto its owner (it had decided very inconveniently to fall off) Marian heard voices coming from outside. She peered out of the kitchen to see Lucivar talking to someone at the door. Wiping her hands on a cloth, she went to join him

A young whirlwind barrelled into her as she approached. Bending down she picked little Selene up and set her wobbly on her feet. "Daemonar's in his room sweetheart," she said kindly to the rather bemused girl. Selene smiled brightly at her before rushing off in pursuit of Daemonar.

"Sorry about that," Morghann said rather apologetically, brushing the heavily falling snow out of her green eyes. "I think she's just a bit excited."

"So am I."

"What was that Khardeen?" She asked her husband sweetly.

"Oh, nothing…" he replied absently; when Morghann turned her head he winked at Lucivar who grinned in return.

"I'm sorry to be here so early Marian," the Queen of Scelt continued. "It's just that we've got so much to do today, and I want to get it all done before we have to come and pick up Selene again."

"Don't worry about it. The others will all be here soon anyway," Marian replied before making a face. "Then it will be chaos, I'm afraid."

"Oh dear," Morghann grinned. "Maybe you can put something in the cake to keep them quiet."  
"Morghann! What a dreadful thing to say!" Khary said, pretending to sound shocked. "Proposing to drug your daughter now are you?"

Morghann glared at her husband. "Well it's what I'd do if we had to have eight small children running around the house."

Lucivar laughed; everyone knew that Morghann loved all the First Circle babies as much as they all did.

Just then a rather disgruntled sounding voice came into hearing. They all recognized that deep, sensually-edged voice.

"Stop complaining Daemon," another voice replied; Jaenelle.

"Well I don't see why I had to come," Daemon said as the two of them came into view, along with a walking bundle which looked suspiciously like a small child. "I would have been much happier staying at home."

"I'm sure you would have, but it's tough; you're here now." Jaenelle looked up and smiled brightly at the four of them standing in the entrance of Lucivar's eyrie. "Hello!" She called.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Lucivar said, catching her in a big hug. "Such a _pleasant_ surprise."

Jaenelle grinned before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Nice to see you too Lucivar." She turned to Marian. "How are you coping?" She asked sympathetically. "I can't imagine that looking after dozens of wayward children is particularly easy."

Marian laughed. "It's not _that_ bad Jaenelle. In fact there's only Selene and Daemonar here at the moment; the others should come soon."

"Talking about others, we've got one to add to your collection." She ushered the bundle of furs and scarves forward. "Elan came to the Hall with Giselle because Grezande wasn't feeling very well. Daemon and I-" which provoked a glare – "offered to bring her along with us, since we wanted to say happy birthday to Daemonar."

Two large startling green eyes peered through a gap between one of the several hats she had shoved on her head. "Mmf," was all she could manage.

Marian laughed and took her mittened hand. "Come with me sweetheart; you can get some hot chocolate if you like."

Jaenelle hugged Morghann, kissed Khardeen then ran into the eyrie to look for her beloved nephew. Daemon gave a huge sigh of relief; four pairs of eyebrows rose at him.

"It's a long story," he said reproachfully.

"We've got _plenty_ of time," said Lucivar.

"I'm going shopping with Jaenelle."

Four faces took on a look of sympathy. "Sorry to hear that," Khary said consolingly. "Good luck."

"How did you manage to get dragged into it?" Lucivar asked, looking worried. Just about all of the First Circle males had ended up going shopping with Jaenelle at some point or other; one of the more legendary ones had been when Mephis had gone with her. Jaenelle had ended up with so much stuff that Saetan – not to mention his money – had almost had a heart attack. Shopping with Jaenelle was beyond exhausting; she could keep going for hours, as could all the other females. Although Marian had admitted to being beaten on several occasions.

Daemon grimaced. "I didn't actually realize that we were going to go shopping," he admitted. "Jaenelle had said she wanted to see Daemonar to give him his birthday present, so I agreed to come along too. Then Elan turned up and _Jaenelle_ offered to bring Giselle along with us. And _then_, only a few minutes ago, Jaenelle announced we were off to Amdarh." He shook his head, sadness clouding his golden eyes. "I'm not sure if I'll make it back alive."

Lucivar and Khardeen laughed; they knew _that_ feeling. "Don't worry Daemon, I'm sure you'll enjoy it," Khary offered.

"Besides, you could demand a reward for going along," Morghann added, breaking off her conversation with Marian, who had returned from unwrapping Giselle. Daemon brightened considerably.

Just then Jaenelle appeared again, grinning happily. "I think you'll have your hands full today Marian," she remarked, pulling her coat tighter around her as she stepped back out into the cold air. "Those three are already completely gone with excitement."

Lucivar groaned.

"Daemon and I should probably get going," she said, kissing Marian on the cheek and hugging Lucivar. "Shouldn't we darling?"

"Whatever you say sweetheart," Daemon replied resignedly. As Jaenelle turned the other way he winked at the four of them. Morghann giggled. "See you later."

Khary slipped his arm around Morghann. "We should set off too I think," he said. "We'll be back this evening to pick up Selene."

"Have fun," Morghann said. Marian rolled her eyes. "Good luck."

Marian and Lucivar stepped back into the eyrie and dusted themselves off. "I think the snow's getting heavier," Lucivar remarked.

"Undoubtedly. You'll probably have to clear it away at some point," Marian replied. "Otherwise we'll never get them out of here."

"Why Marian, I thought you wanted a horde of children running riot around your wonderfully tidy house," Lucivar said innocently.

"Don't make it worse than it already is Lucivar," Marian warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he laughed before kissing her soundly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next half an hour or so the rest of the invitees turned up; Arianna – Kalush and Aaron's daughter; Ash, the son of Sceron and Astar, Luc – Chaosti and Gabrielle's son, as well as two young Eyriens who Daemonar was best friends with, Lilian and Thalovar. Their parents had come to Kaeleer from Terreille – like so many of the other Eyriens there – when they had had enough of Dorothea's corrupt influence.

Finally Marian had them all in the main room of the eyrie together and they were being surprisingly well-behaved.

"Ow! Don't hit me Luc!" Arianna snapped, glaring at the smaller boy, rubbing her arm.

"It wasn't me!" Luc protested, forest blue eyes wide. "It was Ash."

Arianna turned to Ash and thumped him on the arm. Ash began to cry. "She hit me!"

"Well he hit me first!"

Daemonar hit Arianna: "Don't hit people at my party!" He said sternly.

"Ow! What did you do that for?"

"You thumped Ash."

"Yeah, because he hit me first!"

"No he didn't!"

"She hit me!"

"You're such a bully Daemonar."

"So are you."

"Shut up Luc!"

"Shut up Arianna!"

"_She hit me!_"

"Enough!" Marian shouted. "I don't want to see any of you hitting each other again, do you understand?" Ash was still bawling his eyes out. Marian scooped him up into her arms. "Shh sweetheart, it's alright, you're not hurt." She stroked his hair tenderly.

"She hit me…"

"I know she did, but it's alright. She's not going to hit you again."

"He did it first."

"That's enough Arianna," Marian chided.

"Yeah, and you blamed _me_," Luc said.

"_Luc_," Marian said warningly, still holding a tearful Ash. She looked over at Giselle and Selene, who, along with the two small Eyriens, looked completely bewildered. "Don't worry, they've stopped," she said to them soothingly. Selene nodded, eyes wide. Marian sighed.

"Right. Who wants to play a game?" She asked, trying desperately to change the subject. The idea met a chorus of deafening yells. She winced. "How about…lets see, how does 'pass the parcel' sound?"

"Yay!"

"I _love_ pass the parcel!"

"Oh, I _hate _it…"

"I'm going to win!"

The last one was announced by a very confident looking Luc. Marian smiled. "Don't get your hopes up sweetheart." She looked at Ash who had his thumb firmly in his mouth. "Do you want to play Ash?" She asked. He shook his head firmly, casting a hateful glare at Arianna. "Ok, then you can sit with me, how does that sound?" He nodded.

The game passed pretty uneventfully until there was a shriek from Lilian. She dropped the paper she was holding and scrambled to her feet. That was soon followed by an even louder yell from Giselle and Selene who both leapt aside.

"A spider!'

"Ugh!"

"I _love _spiders!" (Thalovar)

"I _hate_ spiders…" (Arianna, shuddering)

"Ooh, give it here…"

"Lucivar!" Marian yelled.

Moments later Lucivar poked his head around the door, looking slightly sheepish. "Yes?"

"Did you put a spider in the paper?" She asked sternly, Ash on one hip, hand on the other.

"Umm, well, I could have…" he trailed off beneath her glare.

"You can sort this mess out then," she replied, handing him a bemused Ash and striding out the door in the direction of the kitchen. Lucivar took one look at the gaggle of terrified and excited children and groaned.

Ash tugged his black hair. "'m 'ungry," he mumbled around his thumb.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an almighty struggle to get the children settled down again, Lucivar was in a terrible temper. So when Marian came back in to announce that it was time to eat, she was startled to see them all sitting there in absolute silence.

"What in Hell's name happened here?" She demanded incredulously.

There nearest child – Selene – whispered conspiratorially, "'S a _game_."

"Oh." Marian looked suspiciously at her husband. "And what game could that be?"

"_Shh!_ We 'ave to be _quiet!_" Selene replied in hushed tones, looking very serious about the whole business. "Ovverwise, we won't get any cake."

Marian rolled her eyes. Striding over to her husband who had a grim look of satisfaction on his face, she hissed, "It's not a very good game Lucivar."

He looked mildly surprised. "They're quiet though."

"The words 'children's birthday party' don't know the meaning of quiet," she said.

"Still, it worked. Eight silent children. Quite an achievement."

Marian glared at him. "Alright," she announced. "I think you've had enough of that game."

All eight glanced at each other but said nothing. Marian's eyebrows raised. "You told them not to look at each other too?"

Lucivar shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"So did marrying you," she grumbled. "Well, if you're hungry…" She said to the children.

Eight small figures jumped to their feet, then immediately began complaining of stiff legs and arms. Selene actually toppled over. "How long did you have them like that for?" Marian demanded. Lucivar opened his mouth, but she shook her head. "Then again, I don't think I want to know."

"Yay! Food!" Daemonar yelled gleefully before running full-out towards the kitchen. The others followed.

"I think you might need to go and start moving some of that snow," Marian remarked, picking up bits of discarded coloured paper. "It's getting heavy out there."

Lucivar groaned. Again.

"It'll make up for having them sit there like that," she retorted.

Lucivar actually managed to look embarrassed. "Sorry about that," he said.

Marian chuckled. "It's alright, love. They'll survive." She kissed him quickly on the lips. "Now go and get shovelling."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For small children they could certainly eat a lot, Marian concluded as she watched the eight of them devour everything in front of them. Finally they had eaten as much of the sandwiches and pies as they could manage.

"Shall we have the cake now?" She asked, clearing away the plates using Craft. Eight little voices yelled their agreement; she grinned.

_: Lucivar: _She sent. _:Cake time:_

She set out clean plates for the cake before producing the chocolate masterpiece itself. There were several admiring "Oohs" and "Ahhs." "Does everyone want some?" Eight nods. "Are you ready to blow out the candles?" She asked Daemonar. He nodded, eyes wide with anticipation.

They had all just started eating the cake when the door flew open and a shirt-less Lucivar strode in. Marian's eyebrows rose appreciatively; Arianna blushed; Daemonar rolled his eyes; Luc ignored him completely; Lilian dropped her piece of cake on the floor; Giselle missed her mouth; Thalovar started to choke on _his_ piece; Ash carried on eating and Selene burst into tears.

Lucivar looked down at his glistening chest. "Oh. Mother Night." Turning around he called in a spare shirt and began buttoning it up. "Sorry about that."

Marian was too busy trying to give Thalovar a glass of water as well as calm Selene down to answer. Lucivar ran his hand through his hair. "I never realized I had that kind of effect on people," he said with a grin.

"You don't," Marian retorted. "Now could you please pick up Lilian's cake and wipe Giselle's face? She's managed to get it everywhere."

Lucivar did what she told him. When everything was sorted out again, he pulled Marian aside. "Daemon just told me that he and Jaenelle are going to be stuck in Amdarh, so they can't get back to pick Giselle up."

"Oh, wonderful."

"And Khary and Morghann are kind of stranded too."

"Mother Night." Marian rubbed her face. "What are we going to do?"

"Keep them here?"

"What, both of them?"

"We can't do anything else."

_:Marian? Lucivar:_

_:Gabrielle:_

_:Look, I'm really sorry, but it doesn't look as if I'll be able to come and pick Luc and Ash up. The snow's so heavy we more or less unable to travel. Is there any chance they could stay with you for the night:_

Lucivar groaned but Marian gave a mental nod. _: Of course. Selene and Giselle are staying her too, since Morghann and Jaenelle can't get up here to pick them up.:_

_:I'm really sorry; I didn't mean for this to happen.:_

_:Don't worry. Looking after a gaggle of excitable children will be no problem:_ Lucivar remarked dryly. _:No need to be concerned for us:_

Gabrielle laughed, but sounded apologetic. _:We'll be here first thing in the morning. I hope you enjoy the rest of the party:_

_:Oh, we will.:_ The conversation ended.

Lucivar looked at Marian. "I don't believe it."

"Nor do I," she replied despondently. "Do you think we should contact Kalush and Aaron? And Lilian and Thalovar's parents too – just to see if they can make it or not?"

"I suppose so," he sighed. "I just hope they can."

Several minutes later Marian turned back to her husband apologetically shaking her head. Luicvar stared. "You're kidding."

"No. They can't make it either."

"Oh…" Lucivar's swearing was particularly creative.

Marian frowned at him. "Swearing isn't going to make anything better Lucivar," she remarked.

"It makes _me_ feel better," he snapped. "I don't believe it. I'm going to be stuck her with eight little children. I know the eyrie's big, but it's not _that_ big."

"I know."

"It was your idea in the first place," Lucivar said accusingly.

"What? Don't you dare start blaming me, Lucivar Yaslana. You agreed to the party too."

"Yes, but it was _your_ idea."

"Do you want me to kick you?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

They were silent for several moments. Finally they looked at each other, despair written on their faces.

"What in Hell's name are we going to do?"

**A/N: Poor Marian and Lucivar! What are they going to do? Send me lots of reviews, and I might be persuaded to tell you! Lyradaemon x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Domestic Bliss, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 2: Any Ideas?**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY that I haven't updated this in 2 months: I was so caught up in exams I didn't have the time, and since I've been home I haven't really been up to writing anything. BUT: I have a few ideas for my other fics, as well as this one, so I should be updating relatively frequently now.**

"What in Hell's name are we going to do?"

"I have no idea."

"We've got to keep them busy."

"How?"

"I don't know!"

"You're the mother around here – do something!"

"It's not up to _me_ to do _anything_!"

"Yes it is! They're _children_. You're meant to know how to handle them!"

Marian glared at her husband. "This is as much your job as it is mine, Yaslana. Now think."

Lucivar returned the glare but began thinking. Hard. They stood there for several minutes, both of them lost in thought, before Lucivar suddenly gave a whoop of joy. "I've got it! We could give them a sleeping draft to send them to sleep until tomorrow-"

He was cut off by a smack on the arm. "Don't be so _ridiculous_ Lucivar! You can't drug them."

"Well let's hear your brilliant ideas then." He folded his arms and raised and eyebrow expectantly.

Marian frowned. "We could play some more games…"

"And watch them bicker amongst themselves again? Don't think so."

Pause.

"Make something?"

"They'd burn the place down."

"Umm…cook something?"

Glare.

"Ok…read a story?"

"If you can find a book long enough to keep them occupied."

Silence again.

Marian gazed out the window seeking some divine inspiration when it suddenly hit her. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"The snow! They could play in the snow!" Marian turned to Lucivar, eyes bright. "All we have to do is wrap them up warmly and let them loose. They'll wear themselves out, then they'll sleep so soundly tonight we won't be disturbed."

Lucivar's grinned slyly, "what a wonderful idea…"

She smacked him gently on chest. "I wasn't thinking about _that_," she chided but with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Although now that I think about it…" She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. An arm snuck around her waist and pulled her closer. "We should probably go and get them ready," she began slightly breathlessly as Lucivar's lips trailed down her neck. "Lucivar…"

He pulled back and grinned at her. "I suppose you're right. As usual."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Yay! Snow!"

"I _love_ snow!"

"I _hate _snow!"

"No you don't!"

"Do too: you get all wet and-"

"Shut up Arianna."

"Don't tell me to shut up-"

Marian held up her hands. "All of you just be quiet or you're not going anywhere." Eight pairs looked at her, startled. She surpressed a chuckle. "Now, do all of you have your coats and hats on?" Eight nods. "Mittens?" Seven nods and a frown.

"Mine don't have any fingers."

"They're not supposed to Selene darling."

"Oh."

"Are you coming too Mama?" That from Daemonar.

"Papa and I will be outside to make sure you don't get hurt," Marian replied.

"Will you join our snowball fight?"

Marian blinked. "We'll see."

Just then Lucivar appeared, wearing a thick jumper, gloves and hat. "Ready?"

"Lucivar you're not going out in _that_." **(A/N: how many times have I heard that?)**

Lucivar looked down at himself, slightly bewildered. "Why not?"

"It's freezing outside! You need a coat." Marian placed her hands on her hips sternly. "Go and get one."

"But-"

"Go Lucivar."

"Yes mother," he replied meekly and went off in search of a coat.

Marian turned back to the gaggle of scarves and woolly hats. "Right. Are you ready?" They all nodded their agreement, hopping up and down in excitement. "Out you all go then!" She flung wide the Eyrie door and the herd of little children threw itself outside without another thought. Marian closed her eyes and whispered, "_May the Darkness be merciful_," before following them out.

Snow flew in great lumps through the air, proceeded by whoops of delight and resulting in cries of dismay. Marian had to duck and sidestep some wayward snowballs flung wildly into the ever-increasingly dark sky. Suddenly one hit her square in the face and she gasped at the icy cold, pawing it out of her eyes. A deep laugh gave the perpetrator away.

"_LUCIVAR!_" She yelled after her husband. Grabbing handfuls of snow in her gloved fists she ran after him. "I'm going to get you for that!"

The two of them ran through the children, knocking more than one of them over as they went. Lucivar always remained ahead, pausing only to hurl more snow at his outraged wife who never quite managed to catch him. Eventually he stopped and Marian, not realizing, barrelled into him, knocking them both to the ground. With an Eyrien war-cry which startled Lucivar, she proceeded to pound him with snow, all the while spitting curses at him which made even _him_ blush. Lucivar finally managed to grab her wrists, halting the barrage of snowballs and grinned up at her. "Had enough?"

She tried to free her hands but it was no use. "Not nearly enough…" she panted breathlessly, struggling against his tight grip. "Let go of me!"

"I don't think so," he chuckled, then tilted his head up to kiss her. Startled Marian relaxed and Lucivar quickly let go of her wrists, instead wrapping his arms around her. Deepening the kiss somewhat he reached on hand inside the warm layers of clothing and stroked her skin, causing her to gasp in surprise. "Lucivar…"

"What are they…?

"Eww!"

"That's gross."

Marian's head shot up to see the children standing a few feet away. Daemonar rolled his eyes, embarrassed at his parents' outrageous display of affection. "Oh. Your father and I…we were just…" She trailed off and looked at Lucivar for help. He just grinned. Huffing about '_men_' she hauled herself to her feet, dusting off the snow. "Why aren't you children playing?"

"'S too cold."

"No it's not; you've only been out here for fifteen minutes."

"Is too." **(A/N: my mum made me play in the snow with my brothers on boxing day in Canada when it was -25C. The conversation went something like that.)**

Marian sighed. This wasn't _quite_ going to plan. "So you want to go in?" They nodded. "_Fine_…"

They (and Lucivar) trailed after her back to the Eyrie. She ushered them in before closing the door behind them. "Get undressed and then I think it's time for bed. It's been a busy day for all of you. I'll bring in some hot chocolate, but only if you're ready in time." They all rushed of amid excited shouts and Marian turned to Lucivar. "So. What are we-"

A look of horror crossed Lucivar's face. "Where are they going to sleep?"

Marian's hand flew to her mouth. "Mother Night! I'd completely forgotten about that." She paused thinking. "We've got some spare blankets somewhere…" Her voice trailed off as a huge pile of thick, fleecy blankets and fluffy pillows appeared in the middle of the hall. She looked at Lucivar, smiling delightedly. "I love being married to an Ebon-Gray Warlord Prince sometimes."

Lucivar cocked an eyebrow. "Don't you mean all the time?"

"Mmm," was his only reply as Marian scooped up some blankets and pillows and headed off to the big sitting room with them. Lucivar looked at the rest, then at his struggling wife, shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to follow her with the bundle floating along behind him. "Cheat," Marian muttered as she noticed what he'd done.

Within moments the little ones came running back in, dressed in pyjamas (Lucivar, while searching for a coat, had somehow had the wonderful idea of calling in seven pairs of night-wear. Who said husbands don't have common sense?) and they promptly stopped when they saw the heap of bedding on the floor.

Daemonar was the first to speak. "We're having a sleepover?" He asked, golden eyes wide. Marian nodded with a smile. "Yipee!" He shouted an threw himself onto it all. "I've always wanted a sleepover!"

"Wow!"

"Ooh, this is going to be fun!"

"I want to be next to Daemonar."

"I said so first!"

"No you didn't."

"Did too!"

"Oh hush the lot of you," Lucivar said sternly. They all gulped. "Just take some blankets and a pillow, find a space and lie down. Then you'll all be next to Daemonar." He ignored his wife's baffled look. "Now you can have your hot chocolate and then it's bed." Eight small mugs of cocoa appeared in their hands and were promptly drunk reasonably quickly since they weren't all _that _hot (Daemonar having burnt his mouth on countless occasions). When they finished the mugs disappeared and eight suddenly drowsy little persons snuggled down under the warm covers.

"Ready to go to sleep then?"

"Mmf."

"I'll take that as a yes then. Goodnight all of you."

As Marian and Lucivar left they could already hear quiet snores coming from the sleeping children. Making their way to their own room, Marian commented, "You put something in the cocoa didn't you?"

"Maybe."

She worked her fingers into his. "Brilliant idea."

Lucivar chuckled. "I thought so too." He opened the door and let Marian go through first. "Because now we have all the time to ourselves."

_**THE END**_

**A/N: There you have it. I'm sorry if that chapter's a bit disappointing, but I _am_ rather rusty on the whole writing front. Still, I hope you enjoyed it anyway – let me know what you think! (By the way: keep an eye on 'Sapphire' as I should be updating any day now…)**

**Love lyradaemon x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Domestic Bliss, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 3: A Game**

**Disclaimer: I'm just playing…**

**A/N: It's been almost 6 months since I 'finished' it. But I've had a brainwave, and that means more story! (By the way, you have **_HeLl HaVe No FuRy LiKe A wOmAn_** to thank for this: I just re-read a review from a while back, and it gave me ideas…)**

Marian woke to the winter sun shining across the pillow. Stretching slowly she savoured the warmth of the bed before moving over to snuggle up against…

She sat up in bad. Where was Lucivar? Then she remembered her dream and shuddered. It had seemed too real: eight little monsters running riot through _her_ tidy eyrie. A fierce snow-storm which had meant they were stuck overnight. Hot chocolate…

She shook her head, dispelling the thoughts. No, it _had_ been a dream, she was sure of it. But that didn't explain the whereabouts of her missing husband. Lucivar _never_ got up before her. Ever. Even if the eyrie was burning down around his ears, he would wait for her to get out first. So where was he?

Marian got out of bed and looked down at bare skin. At least _that_ part of the dream had been real: she blushed as she remembered Lucivar in bed last night, the feel of… Calling in a nightgown she hurriedly pulled it on then wrapped a cosy robe around herself before setting off in the direction of the kitchen and, she hoped, some breakfast.

When she entered the kitchen, Lucivar was standing there in a dark blue robe which didn't hide the fact that that was _all _he was wearing. And next to _him_ were…

_Mother Night_.

Marian sagged against the wall. It hadn't been a dream after all. She _did_ have eight little monsters in her tidy eyrie. And they were _cooking_.

_Mother Night_.

Lucivar must have sensed her because he turned around and gave her his most arrogant Eyrien smile. But that didn't hide the flicker of terror in his golden eyes.

"Morning sweetheart," he offered cheerily. _Too cheerily_. "Breakfast?"

"What," Marian enunciated very carefully, "are they doing in my kitchen?"

Lucivar frowned. "Making breakfast."

"Do you _want_ the place to burn down?" She asked in a voice of barely suppressed annoyance. "Don't you value your life _at all_?"

Daemonar obviously noticed the threat in his mother's voice because he rushed over, waving a spoon covered in batter. "I'm making _pancakes_," he announced proudly, as if that revelation was going to solve anything. "And Arianna is cutting up fruit-" Arianna happily waved a sharp fruit knife in the air, narrowly missing Selene's ear – "Selene is putting eggs in the pan-" little Selene was frowning at the egg she was now wearing – "Luc is helping Papa with-"

"I don't want to know," Marian muttered, shuffling resignedly over to a chair in the farthest corner of one-time haven. "Just please tell me you didn't let Giselle make the coffee."

Lucivar grinned, poured a cup of coffee and brought it over to his wife. Setting it down in front of her he dropped a kiss on her slightly dishevelled hair. "It's alright, it's all under control."

She scowled at him. "You said that the last time you let Jaenelle play in here. I distinctly remember eating Merry's steak pies for a week afterwards."

Lucivar cringed at the memory, then brightened. "I put Shields on everything so they couldn't get hurt."

"You obviously didn't take into account the fact that their clothes could get hurt too," she muttered, giving a pointed look at Selene's now egg-splattered pyjama top. "Oh well, I suppose they'll wash."

"See? You're starting to look on the bright side already," he grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have bacon to rescue."

Marian just shook her head as she sipped her coffee. _This is going to be a very interesting morning_.

-----------------------------------------

An hour later, when the haphazard breakfast had been demolished and the plates cleared away, Marian turned on her husband.

"So. Any bright ideas?"

Lucivar just blinked.

Marian sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

"Wait for their parents to pick them up of course."

"They're definitely coming? _All_ of them?"

"Yes," Lucivar replied slowly. "All of them. I made sure of it."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

"Because I don't! Because they didn't _say_."

"Well are they coming this morning? This afternoon? This-"

"_I don't know!_"

Marian glared at her husband. "They all need a bath first."

Lucivar wrinkled his nose. "I noticed."

"Then see to it. I'm going to bed."

"What? No – you can't leave me to-" he stared wildly at his wife's hastily retreating back. "Marian? _Marian? You can't do this!!!_" He slammed his fist on the table then bit back a snarl when eight pairs of terrified eyes peered at him over the top of the chairs. Thinking of what he'd like to do to his hearth-witch – things which involved large amounts of water – he rounded on the eight bundles of joy that had inadvertently ruined his morning. "You," he said in a voice which on a fool would argue against, "are coming with me. Now." Then he stormed out of the kitchen in the direction of the heated pool with a trail of little people following him.

---------------------------------------

Wrapping the last child in a fluffy towel, Lucivar sat back on his heels and sighed. _Why did little people like baths so much?_ He wondered. After all, it wasn't _that _exciting.

Shaking his head, he called in eight sets of clothing and handed them to each child with strict orders to get dressed quickly then go to the sitting room.

As he made his way back, a thought popped into his head. Pausing, he turned to look back at the room full of children. The thought grew into an idea. He smiled. _A birthday party…_ He grinned. _...and party games…_ He turned back and carried on. _…like hide and seek…_

Oh yes, that would do _perfectly_.

Chuckling to himself he poured another cup of coffee and hummed cheerfully as he set about planning the next part of the day's activities.

They wouldn't know what hit them.

**A/N: Hehehe, Lucivar's in a playful mood! Anyone who can guess what happens next wins a birthday cake! Lyradaemon x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Domestic Bliss, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 4: Smug Warlord Princes**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, sadly.**

Lucivar pinned on the last badge and grimly surveyed his handiwork. As long as no-one knew what to look for, it should all go to plan…

"So, you all remember what I told you?" The eight children nodded solemnly.

"Don't run into anyone, don't knock anything over, don't say anything," they repeated in unison.

Lucivar nodded, satisfied. "Exactly. I'll give the signal to Tassle when the first adults arrive. Then you lot make yourself scarce. Do you remember what Tassle's signal to you is?"

"Three barks."

"Right you are. No sweetheart, you're not supposed to take it off are you?" He said kindly to Giselle, the little daughter of Grezande and Elan, who was convinced she'd look better without her badge. "Now, go off and play or make yourself useful. And whatever you do, _don't tell Lady Marian._ Got it? Good, off you go."

Lucivar let out a contented sigh as he watched his plan disappear into Daemonar's room. He'd planned everything meticulously, right down to the signals he and Tassle, the kindred Warlord wolf, would use to communicate.

This was all going to work very nicely.

Whistling tunelessly he wandered off in search of his wife.

----------------------------

Almost two hours later the first knock sounded on the front door. Smiling to himself he opened the door to find the Queen of Scelt and her Warlord husband standing on the doorstep looking only _slightly_ sheepish.

"Ah, Morghann darling, so good of you to _finally_ come," he said sweetly with only a hint of venom. "Khardeen," he added, nodding to the only mildly ruffled man lingering a step behind his red-haired wife. _Sensible man – let the mother take the blame._ "Coffee?"

"That would be wonderful," they said in unison, shedding their coats as they stepped into the welcome warmth of the eyrie. "Was Selene alright last night?" Morghann asked out of politeness rather than any sense of concern: she knew that with Marian there, her little daughter would have been fine.

"Oh, she slept like a log," Lucivar replied dryly, amused by the sharp glance he received from Khardeen and the flash of understanding that went with it. "They were all _so _exhausted from yesterday."  
"I'm sure they were," Khary muttered under his breath, gratefully taking the mug Lucivar offered. "So, where are they all?"

"I think they're outside with Tassle. Some sort of game, apparently. At least, that's what Daemonar said. I'm not sure our furry friend agrees with the meaning of 'game' but he's in no position to argue. Arianna can be as bossy as Jaenelle sometimes; don't know where she gets it from."

Morghann laughed. "Not from Kalush, that's for sure."

Khary choked on his coffee. "You've never seen her when she's leaving Aaron at home with Arianna, have you?" He asked, his voice oddly muffled. "Never seen a man look so harassed before. And that was _after_ I'd seen Daemon cornered by Jaenelle. Poor man," he shook his head sadly. "He didn't stand a chance."

Lucivar chuckled. "Women seem to have that effect, don't they?"

Just then another knock sounded. Lucivar leapt off his chair with agile grace and all but ran to the door. Flinging it open he found Aaron and Kalush, the Queen of Nharkhava and her Warlord Prince husband. Kalush, in her usual way, smiled at Lucivar, kissed him on the cheek, then drifted into the Eyrie. Aaron hesitated before grinning apologetically. "Sorry about last night," he said, running a hand through his hair. "There was no chance of us getting here and back again. And Kalush somehow doubted you'd have the space to put us up for the night too, so…" he drifted off. "Anyway, any chance of a drink?" He asked hopefully. Obviously Kalush had been worrying a bit more than Morghann had.

Lucivar smiled reassuringly. "Coffee or brandy?"

Aaron didn't hesitate. "Brandy sounds perfect. Lead the way."

--------------------------------------

Over the course of the next hour and a half, the other parents arrived to take away their children. Except, as of yet, there were no children to take – but that little fact seemed to have eluded them so far. Daemon and Jaenelle still hadn't arrived, but Lucivar reckoned it wouldn't be long before they, too, came to get their charge.

Marian had emerged from wherever she had been hiding at the sound of the other female's voices, and had graciously procured cakes, biscuits and other little nibbles for them all, as well as make pots of coffee and tea. Lucivar, on the other hand, had provided generous amounts of brandy for the slightly frazzled looking males who had obviously had to put up with their wives fussing throughout the night and yesterday evening. In fact, had been so generous that Aaron's normally alert grey eyes were looking slightly glazed and even Chaosti, the usually stoic Dea al Mon Warlord Prince, was wobbling slightly.

Then the final knock came on the door. Grinning to himself, Lucivar made his way to the front door where we found his scowling brother and beaming sister. As he returned Jaenelle's rather too enthusiastic hug, he noticed the reason for Daemon's scowl.

He choked.

A hat. Which was bright red. And had a pom pom.

The offending hat was pulled down on his head so that only the ends of his black hair stuck out from beneath it.

Daemon's scowl deepened when he noticed Lucivar turning purple as he tried not to laugh. Then Lucivar noticed Jaenelle's bright smile and realized that _she_ was the reason for the hat being stuffed on his brother's head. No wonder he hadn't taken if off yet.

When he was certain he could open his mouth without howling with laughter, Lucivar said, "Daemon, you look like a prick."

Jaenelle's smile wavered as she glanced from one brother to the other, before taking Daemon's gloved hand – Lucivar noticed absently that the gloves matched the hat, minus, of course, the pom pom – and more or less dragged him none too gently into the eyrie. The look Lucivar received as Daemon passed was enough to freeze even the hardest of hearts, but Lucivar merely smiled blandly back.

He lingered on the doorstep, unwilling to go back inside _just yet_ – well, until the laughter from inside died down a bit anyway – and savoured the cold winter air. It wouldn't be long until the adults in there realized that they hadn't seen their children yet.

And then the fun would begin.


	5. Chapter 5: The Pom Pom Beanie

**Domestic Bliss, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 5: Behind The Pom Pom Beanie**

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

**A/N: Many thanks to **_dancingwithinbrokendreams__iluvchocs _**and **_JadeGodess_** for their prompt reviews: seems like I'm not the only one who finds the idea of Daemon in that hat amusing…! Which reminds me: you will find the little story behind the hat in the next chapter, as well as the beginning of an epic game of hide and seek, engineered by everyone's favourite Eyrien! Enjoy!!!**

"Where's Daemonar?"

Lucivar fought back a grin. Things were going to get interesting.

Gabrielle frowned in response to Jaenelle's question. "And Luc too; we've been here for two hours and he still hasn't come out of Daemonar's room."

Several other voices raised in protest before Marian stood up. "Don't worry, I'll go and have a look for them," she said in a reassuring voice before heading deeper into the eyrie.

_Fat chance of finding them_ Lucivar smirked to himself. _They're already gone._

He had given the signal to Tassle as soon as Morghann and Khardeen had appeared on the doorstep. Anyone who had heard Tassle's barking would have assumed he was simply being a guard dog. Or wolf. Still, the minute the children had heard Tassle they had done what he'd told them to do: he'd double checked and they were no where to be found.

Marian returned a few minutes later, looking concerned. "I can't find them anywhere," she said, frowning. "I checked Daemonar's room, then the den. They're not there. And I know they couldn't have gone outside: there aren't any footprints in the snow and they can't air walk." Lucivar chuckled silently. _Poor, naïve Marian…_ Then she held up a piece of paper. "But I did find this." Unfolding it she read the short note. " 'Dear Mother, We have decided to play a game. It begins with 'h' and end in 'k'. Love, Daemonar' " Marian shook her head. "Any ideas?"

_Oh clever Daemonar,_ Lucivar thought. He'd been trying to find a way to point the adults in the right direction as to where the children were. And his son had done it perfectly.

"Begins in 'h' and ends…hide and seek?" Aaron offered.

"Hide and seek?" Daemon asked sceptically. "I think we would have noticed by now if they were hiding."

_It's hard to take him seriously in that hat_, Lucivar thought absently.

"Don't be stupid Daemon, there are plenty of places to hide in this eyrie. Isn't that right Lucivar?" Jaenelle said scathingly, turning to him.

"What? Oh, yes, loads of places," he replied enthusiastically.

"See? So all we have to do is go look for them." Jaenelle jumped to her feet. "Anyone coming?"

Daemon promptly tried to look inconspicuous but due to the abundance of pom poms he failed miserably. Jaenelle grabbed her husband's arm and hauled him to his feet. "Right. Daemon and I will search the den. Aaron, Khardeen and Chaosti can search the bedrooms. The women will stay here and look in the kitchen and laundry room. I'm sure it won't take long to find them. After all, they are only children." She paused, waiting for the others to get up. When they all just sat there she frowned. "Do you _want_ me to pick you up by your balls? No? Then get moving." When that little statement was met with startled looks from the women she sighed. "No, not you. I'll just set the males on you and give them permission to fuss for a day or two."

_That_ got them moving.

When Jaenelle had finally got her little army of adults on the move, Lucivar leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head.

_He was going to have SO much fun with this_.

-----------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later and still no sign of any of them.

They had searched everywhere. Absolutely everywhere. Behind curtains, under beds, on top of wardrobes, in cupboards, everywhere.

They had simply vanished.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Jaenelle made her way back towards the kitchen. Just as she was turning the corner a figure jumped out at her. Screaming in terror she stepped back – into a stool, which promptly sent her backwards onto her ass with a thump. Yelling in surprise and fury she looked up in time to see her Consort keel over into a heap and start howling with laughter.

"_Daemon what the hell do you think you're doing?_" She yelled at him, getting more furious by the second as his torrent of laughter refused to abate. Instead he just sat there, pom pom topped head in his hands and crying with laughter at –

"Y-your f-face…" he gurgled. _Gurgled? Daemon was actually gurgling?_ Tears streamed down his face as he raised his head to look at her before crumpling again. "Mother Night…what a picture…"

Footsteps sounded down the corridor and another Warlord Prince came into view. Chaosti.

The Dea al Mon took one look at Daemon before turning to Jaenelle. "And the reason behind Daemon's sudden demise is…?"

Jaenelle gave him her best glare before pouting sullenly. "That _idiotic male_ over there decided to _jump out on me-_"

"I didn't j-jump, I _stepped-_"

"And he seemed to find it _so_ amusing that he just crumpled up into a heap on the floor." She sniffed disdainfully. "Though what is so funny about terrifying a woman, I _don't know-_"

"I didn't mean to…" Daemon choked, gulping in breaths. He hiccupped before collapsing into giggles again. "You just walked around the corner into me and then…" more hiccups "…and then you decided to fall over…"

Jaenelle snarled at him.

"…and that was it. Don't blame _me_."

Jaenelle huffed and folded her arms. Ignoring the odd noises coming from Daemon's direction she looked up at the bemused looking Warlord Prince. "Did you find any children?"

"Nope. Seems like they just vanished. Did you manage to find anyone before," he threw an amused glance at Daemon, "you were brutally attacked?" That just sent Daemon into howls of laughter again.

Jaenelle glared at him again. "I don't know what you find so amusing, _Daemon_, considering you're the one wearing that ridiculous hat."

_That _shut him up.

"You were the one who chose it!"

"No I didn't! It was you who-"

"Oh stop it, both of you," Chaosti said. He went over to Jaenelle and helped her up. "Come on, let's go children hunting."

Jaenelle threw Daemon a disgruntled look before following Chaosti.

-------------------------------------

Lucivar surveyed the increasingly agitated gaggle of adults as he sipped his coffee. They still hadn't tagged onto the fact that he was doing nothing while they scurried around in search of children who just weren't there.

_Mother Night, I didn't realize it would take this long_.

Just then someone knocked on the door. Frowning, he went to answer it, wondering who it could be. Who would be calling at this time anyway?  
He opened the door and found-

_Saetan_.

His father stood there with a mild look on his face. When he noticed his other son rush past in what looked suspiciously like a red pom pom hat, he cleared his throat politely. "Bad time?"

Lucivar groaned inwardly. "No, not at all, come in." He ushered the High Lord in. "Tea?"

"Yes, thank you." Saetan followed Lucivar into the kitchen where Kalush was talking anxiously with Aaron and Morghann. "Is something happening that I don't know about?"

Just then a whirlwind which appeared to be his daughter-in-law swept past, thrust a piece of paper into his hand and yelled "_Your Grandson_" at him. Saetan blinked at the note before reading it. He re-read it. Twice. And blinked again.

Clearing his throat several times he glanced up. "Your son…"

"Has decided to play a game of hide and seek. With the other seven children. And we can't find them anywhere," Lucivar replied mildly as he set the mug of tea in front of his father.

"You seem surprisingly calm about all this."

"Ah well, I'm sure they'll come back eventually."

"Indeed."

Lucivar just looked at him.

Turning away Saetan caught sight of his other son – and daughter – and gestured for them to join them.

"Papa!" Jaenelle said, sounding relieved. "Good, maybe you can-"

"If you're going to say help I'll throttle you."

Jaenelle blinked. Daemon choked. Which brought Saetan's attention to him.

"That's a fetching hat you've got there boyo."

Daemon scowled at his father. "I didn't-"

Jaenelle put her hand over his mouth to muffle the words. "It's alright darling, _I'll_ tell him. Since you owe me for terrifying me like that." She glared at Lucivar as he opened his mouth to question that little statement. She turned to Saetan and give him a bright smile. "Daemon and I were shopping in Amdarh yesterday when Daemon saw that hat. He laughed at it and said, 'could you imagine Saetan wearing that?' and proceeded to sit down in the middle of the shop and howl with laughter. Which," she looked at her husband, "he seems to have gotten into a habit of doing. _Anyway_," she ignored her audience's questioning looks, "I said if he thought you would look so amusing, then maybe Lucivar would look just as amusing. _That_ prompted him to collapse into hysterics. So I bought three."

Saetan and Lucivar frowned. "Three?"

"Exactly. One for each of you and one for Daemon. Since he thought you would look so ridiculous in them, I figured he, as he's your son and brother, would look just as stupid." She shrugged. "Seemed fair to me. So," she called in two small wrapped packages. "Here they are."

Saetan and Lucivar opened the parcels. One blue and one green hat, identical to the red one Daemon was wearing.

"You don't-"

"Go on, put them on," Jaenelle urged with a slightly feral smile. "After all, the colours really do suit you."

"I don't suppose 'Go to Hell' is an appropriate response at this point?" Lucivar asked sulkily. When Jaenelle's smile turned into more of a grimace, Lucivar sighed resignedly and pulled the hat on. As did Saetan.

"Oh, _wonderful_ Saetan," she said, clapping her hands together. "I just _knew_ the colour would suit you."

Giving each of them a kiss on the cheek – although omitting Daemon – she practically skipped off.

Saetan and Lucivar just looked at each other. "Can't I just dump her in a fountain?" He asked sourly.

His father shook his head sadly. "Wouldn't do any good. We'd still be stuck with these hats."

"Well can't we just-"

"Vanish them?" Daemon asked. "Doesn't work; already tried. She's put something on them so that you can't get rid of them. They don't even _burn_."

The three men looked at each other. At the pom poms. And groaned.

_Mother Night_.

**A/N: Yes, very silly I know. Still, it didn't seem fair to only make Daemon wear one. Besides, the thought of Saetan wearing one…! Hope you liked it! Lyradaemon x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Domestic Bliss, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 6: The game goes on…**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill (but I own the hats!!!)**

**A/N: Glad to know you've all been enjoying it: thanks for reading and especially to those who took the time to review. Much appreciated!**

It had been over three hours now. Lucivar was _very_ pleased with how this was all going; the adults were nicely frantic and his little conspirators were playing least-in-sight with surprising skill. Although the hat wasn't _quite_ what he'd bargained for, at least he looked equally ridiculous. Actually, Saetan probably looked the worst, considering he was still pretending to be a sophisticated, charming man who was by some accident wearing a pom pom hat. Daemon had managed to pull off the whole look with panache, but Lucivar felt he came a close second.

"The only thing which would make this all worse is if Surreal suddenly popped in," Daemon remarked while shooting an amused look at his father who was muttering darkly under his breathe.

Saetan glared at his son. "Now she _will_ come."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not being ridiculous. The Darkness doesn't like me. It will mock me and make her appear. Just you wait."

Daemon frowned as he tried to unravel what his father had just said. He shrugged and gave up.

Just then Gabrielle came running in looking breathless. "I think some of the children are outside. Someone's throwing snowballs at the window."

Saetan and Daemon leapt to their feet, ignoring the muffled giggle coming from the Dea al Mon Queen at the sight of their new acquisitions. "Has anyone seen them?"

"No; Chaosti ran outside to look but ran back in when he was pelted with snow."

"Ah."

"There's also a broken vase in one of the other rooms; we reckon one of them knocked it over by mistake."

"Hasn't anyone seen even a _glimpse_ of them?" Saetan asked. "They can't have just disappeared, they're children. They can't do any of the Craft required to be invisible. Besides, most of here wear the darker Jewels – we'd have sensed _something_."

_Not if I had a say in it…_

Lucivar fought to keep his face neutral. Jaenelle was going to have a fit when she realized what he'd done…

"Why don't some of us go outside and look for them in the trees? A few people could stay in here and keep looking. Then we're bound to find something."

_Mother Night, you'd think we were planning a war_, Lucivar thought mildly.

_:Daemonar?:_ He sent on a spear-thread to his son.

_:Papa?:_

_:We're coming outside – don't you dare hit me:_

_:Yes Papa:_ Daemonar's voice sounded mildly disappointed. _:Can I still hit Uncle Daemon? And Grandpapa too?:_

_:If you value your life so poorly, be my guest:_ Lucivar replied dryly.

Daemonar sent a glimmer of confusion through the connection.

_:Don't worry boyo – you go and have fun pelting your Uncle Daemon. He's the one in the red hat. Saetan's wearing blue:_ He severed the link before his son could ask any more questions.

--------------------------------------

Daemon sat cross-legged above the snow, icy water dripping down his back. Icicles hung from the tips of his black hair and snow dusted his eyelashes. He was soaking. Except for that damned hat.

Somehow, Jaenelle had woven something into the hat so that it wouldn't get wet, just like it didn't burn. When he realized that he was getting hit by more snowballs than any of the others, he had tried desperately to take the hat off.

It was stuck.

While cursing his clever little wife, he had run for shelter behind the nearest tree – only to find his father looking the worse for wear, also trying futilely to get the wretched thing off _his_ head. He had snarled at Daemon – for no reason – than had, for good measure, thrown a well aimed snowball at his son's head. Deciding against entering into a pointless pissing contest with his father, Daemon had stalked off in search for more shelter, all the while being pelted with snowballs by the un-seen monsters who were his friends offspring.

But what had perplexed more than annoyed him was the fact that there was no sign of them _at all_: no footprints, no obvious markings, nothing.

He put his head in his hands and sighed. Here he was, a Black-Jewelled Warlord Prince, a man the Blood in Terreille had been terrified by, and he was being beaten by _children_.

"My, my, if it isn't Sadi, cowering in the bushes. A bit of snow too much for a Warlord Prince?" An amused voice asked.

Daemon whirled around. _Surreal_. She was standing there, a warm red coat wrapped around her, thick gloves on her hands and a dainty hat perched on her black hair. _At least her hat doesn't ridiculous_, Daemon thought sourly.

Which is exactly what Surreal must have been thinking. "Hiding because of the hat, by any chance?" Surreal asked sweetly. "Must be a dreadful inconvenience, since you can see if from a mile off."

"Shut up Surreal."

She grinned and shifted. "Make me."

That was it. He'd had _enough._ He threw himself at her.

They hit the ground and rolled, snow sticking to their clothes, Surreal trying to smack Daemon while_ he_ was trying to protect his face. Not to mention another part of his anatomy.

"Dammit it Daemon, _let go!_"

"Well get your hand _out_ of my hair!"

"You've got my scarf!"

"I'll strangle you with it if you don't-shit…"

"Serves you right, _prick_."

Daemon rolled over as Surreal sprang up. He rubbed the top of his thigh, glaring at her. "_Don't_ try to kick me in the balls again."

"Or what?"

He swore at her. She shook her head. "Dear dear, Sadi, if that the _best_ you can do…I'm sure even Daemonar's more impressive than-"

She was cut off by a snowball which hit her squarely in the jaw. "Shit! Who the hell was -" Another one. And another.

Yelling with rage, Surreal swivelled round, trying to see past the shadows of the trees. Daemon laughed at the look on her face as another lump of icy snow hit her in the ass. "I think someone heard that."

"Who? There's no one here."

"You may not be able to see anyone, but it doesn't mean they're not there."

"What are talking about Daemon?"

"We have eight renegade children."

"What?"

"No one's seen them since after breakfast this morning. We've been looking for them for almost four hours now. Not a sign of them. Except the snowballs of course."

"Why wasn't Lucivar watching over them? Or Marian?"

"Why would you need to supervise eight small children? Who would have suspected they would even _plan_ something like this? They're playing hide and seek. And we're losing." He chuckled as yet another missile found it's target. "Come on, lets head inside. I'm cold and I need a drink."

"Me too."

They made their way quickly back across the garden, trying vainly to dodge the snow being flung relentlessly at them. They sprinted the last bit, slamming the door on a particularly brutal-looking snowball and sagged to the floor, groaning.

Jaenelle, who was hurrying past in the opposite direction, looked at them, startled. "What in Hell's name happened to you?"

Daemon moaned as he shifted. "The children happened."

"We were attacked," Surreal muttered, pulling off her sodden gloves.

"How did _you_ end up in this Surreal?" Jaenelle asked, lips twitching. "I didn't realize you had come to join in the fun."

"I didn't," she snapped, hauling herself to her feet. "I stopped by to say hello to my darling nephew when I heard yells from the garden. So I followed them and found Daemon looking particularly harassed."

"Yes, and then you decided to harass _me_."

"That was your own fault," she snarled and winced as she shifted her weight onto her other foot. "I think I've twisted my ankle."

"I've twisted everything. I've so many bruises my whole body must be purple. Not to mention my thigh." He glared at her.

"What was Surreal doing with your thigh?"

"Don't ask."

Shaking her head in disbelief, Jaenelle helped Daemon to his feet and supported both of them as they staggered down the corridor towards the kitchen. When Marian saw them she immediately threw the kettle onto the nearest hob and grabbed mugs. "Tea?"

"Ugh," Daemon groaned, lowering himself into a chair.

"You look like you've been battered," Aaron remarked mildly, sipping tea. "You'll have a stunning bruise on your cheek tomorrow morning." That earned him a snarl.

Jaenelle knelt down in front of his chair and called in a washcloth and a bowl of hot water. Sprinkling some herbs from a little jar she had procured she proceeded to dab at the bruises already blossoming on Daemon's face and gestured for Gabrielle to do the same for Surreal.

When she ordered him to take of his shirt he snarled at her. "Don't be such a prude Daemon, we've seen it before," she said primly, ignoring the smirks coming from the other males. "Now take it off." With a bit of help from Jaenelle it came off. She winced at the red marks on his shoulder and collarbone. "How did that happen? Can't have been a snowball."

"I told you, I was attacked by Surreal."

"You jumped on me first!"

"Never mind," Jaenelle muttered, dabbing at the what now appeared to be nail marks. "Besides, at least the hat's in one piece." Daemon gave her a sour look.

Ten minutes later, Daemon and Surreal were patched up – except for Daemon's thigh, since he'd point-blankly _refused_ to strip off his trousers in front of everyone.

Just then Saetan came back in, looking furious.

"That's it. I've had enough. _Something_ isn't right about all of this."

"What's wrong Papa?" Jaenelle asked.

"Someone has deliberately done something to hide those children."

"Don't be stupid, who could have-"

"There's only one person here who _would_ have done something as stupid as that." He turned in Lucivar's direction. "Any last words, boyo?" He asked menacingly. All eyes turned to him.

Lucivar swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

_Damn_.

**A/N: Will they find the children? Will Daemon be viciously attacked again? Find out soon…**


End file.
